The Gates of Hell
by DuNamarSundavar
Summary: What happens when your greatest fears are realized? What happens when the chains restricting the true self are broken, stripped away, leaving only the abomination formed from endless torment and limitless pain and suffering? Naruto and the Sandaime have had enough. Under the Kyubi's tutelage, Naruto will go farther than ever before, reaching heights not previously thought possible.


**Hello once again, everypony! Today I come to you with a new story in mind. This will be a smart/dark Naruto fic inspired by my brother, who came up with the idea for this fic.**

 **POLL:**

 **What should the pairing be? Please give reasons, your review will have more weight.**

 **Options:**

 **Ino.**

 **Temari.**

 **Fuu.**

 **Hana.**

 **Anko.**

 **Shizune.**

 **Kurenai.**

 **Yugao.**

 **Tsume.**

 **Tsunade.**

 **-(o)-**

 **-(Disclaimer no Jutsu)-**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **-(o)-**

 **(P.O.V.: Naruto Uzumaki, Age: 7)**

Naruto Uzumaki was crying.

It was more of a pitiful, strangled sob as he lie in the middle of an alley, beaten and bloody.

He was barely clinging to life, fighting the cold grip he could feel trying to engulf his being.

He could no longer feel the agony, the all encompassing pain. He had already gone numb. The only reason he was crying was because he had failed. He failed his Jiji. He failed Teuchi. He failed Ayame. He failed himself.

"Why?"

Now he would never become a shinobi.

"Why?!"

He would never protect his precious people.

"WHY?!"

He would never be respected. He would never be acknowledged.

"WHYYYYYY?!"

He would never take the hat from his Jiji. He would never be the Hokage.

" **WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"**

The people crowded around Naruto were scared, no, they were absolutely _terrified._ They had just finished beating the "demon", and they hoped that he would stay down this time, but as he screamed with a distorted voice and presence reminiscent of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it was apparent that would not be happening. Naruto rose to his feet with his face shadowed by his hair, vile scarlet chakra bursting from his form and tearing at his surroundings.

"Damn it! _It's_ getting up!" A fat balding man yelled with hatred laced into his words like a potent poison.

" **What did I ever do to you?"** Even with the malevolent tone in his voice, he sounded afraid and nervous.

"You know what you did, you damn demon!" A woman with a slim frame and dark chocolate hair shot back with anger and fear in her voice.

Naruto was about to retort when a white light engulfed his vision. He felt an enormous pain wrack his small body, then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **-(o)-**

 _drip._

 _drip._

 _drip._

"Eh...er…errg…" was the genius epiphany of one Naruto Uzumaki as he woke slowly from his forced slumber.

"Where am I?" He grunted out slowly, rubbing his eyes as he rose to his feet, scanning his surroundings with a confused, yet surprisingly calculative gaze.

He scrutinized every square inch of the strange place, finding nothing familiar. He looked to his left and saw a worn stone wall, with features consisting only of cracks and strange glowing pipes of different sizes, some small and blue, others huge and scarlet. The smaller blue pipes seemed to be cracked, and were leaking a blue fluid not unlike the color of chakra when in large amounts.

After some time thinking over his situation, Naruto decided to explore the strange sewer-like place and find a way out. Seeing as he had no knowledge of this place prior to waking up here, he decided to walk straight forward and see if there were any other corridors along its massive walls. After about a minute of walking, he saw a door on the right side about thirty feet ahead of him, with many ahead of it on both sides of the hall. He continued walking at a steady pace as he was in no hurry. Once he reached said door, he opened it and peeked in carefully, wary of an attack. Once he was certain he was safe he walked inside, only to bolt right back out adrenaline pumping.

'Tha...that was _them_.' Naruto would have said this out loud, but if he had, the mob that he saw from earlier today would have no doubt beaten him even more than they already had.

'Why are they here? How are they here?' Naruto thought, confused as to how the villagers that beat him senseless got into this strange sewer, and why everything behind the door looked like it was pulled straight out of Konoha. He could tell this wasn't Konoha because the particular alleyway they had dragged him down had no doors. Even if it did, Naruto was _certain_ Konoha had not started randomly disguising massive sewers as apartment complexes for shits and giggles.

Naruto decided he would go back into the Konoha doppelganger room and see if there was some way out within. He pulled the door open again and looked in. This time he noticed something new. 'No way…'

"Why?"

"Why?!"

"WHY?!"

"WHYYYYYY?!"

" **WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"**

Just twenty feet ahead of him, stumbling to his feet, was Naruto Uzumaki. He looked on, entranced as a perfect replica of him stood up, covered in blood and wounds, just as he had been only minutes ago.

'Impossible…' Naruto thought, shocked.

"Damn it! _It's_ getting up!" The same fat man said the same way.

"This already happened..." Naruto said out loud, then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, already moving towards the door for safety. He didn't want to say that out loud!

As he was about to open the door, he noticed something very strange. Nobody reacted to him talking! And he was LOUD! "Weird..." he said aloud yet again.

" **What did I ever do to you?"** His twin said exactly as he had.

As Naruto looked upon the scene he himself had been caught in minutes ago, he realized that they could not see or hear him.

He attempted to tap the wall to his left with his foot to test the civilians' hearing, only to trip and fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of brick smashing against his head. He opened his eyes and blinked once, then twice. Nothing happened. He was fine. No pain. At all. He then turned his brain back on and noticed his surroundings had changed. He was now lying on his side in a shop he had been kicked out of several times before; in fact, this was the shop whose wall he thought he had just slammed his head against. Naruto looked around a bit until he gazed down to get a better idea of where he fell, only to notice his legs...or lack thereof.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed while he looked at his waist in fear and shock. There was nothing there…

While he was flailing around, he became aware of the fact that he could still feel his feet…..and every other part of his leg, for that matter.

He tried to get up, finding that his legs worked just fine. He stared at his legs in awe and perplexion, wondering just what the hell happened. He decided to try something, moving to and stopping near the same wall that he had supposedly fallen through, trying to touch it, only to be shocked once again when his hand went clear _through_ the wall. He brought it back, finding that it remained intact.

He repeated the process, realizing that he was in a ghost-like form. As he contemplated just how this was possible, a more disturbing thought crossed his mind. _Am I dead?_

He tried once more, but instead tried walking through the wall, only to still be shocked when he effortlessly passed through the wall, as if there was no wall in the first place. His expression morphed to one of confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on. He suddenly realized that the only things he was able to physically come in contact with were the ground itself, wherever that may be, and the door which he had used to enter in the first place.

"WHYYYYYY?!" The fake Naruto said yet again.

'Again?' Naruto was confused, didn't this already happen twice? Would it happen again?

'I wonder, can they even tell I'm here?' Naruto thought, perplexed as to how the villagers still failed to detect him.

Naruto started to whistle, quietly at first, but louder as the seconds passed. When he saw the villagers didn't react, he resorted to words "Hello… helloooo…" no response.

"Hey you!" Naruto yelled spontaneously, but to his relief, still no reply.

Naruto then walked up to the crowd and tried to poke the slim brunette from earlier. His hand went straight through her arm, as if she was just an illusion. he got bored of watching the civilians repetitively yell at his twin, so he left to explore. once he left the alley, his vision became fuzzy and distorted, and his surroundings became blacked out and patchy. He rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed. he looked back to the alley, and to his surprise, everything was sharp and clear, just how he remembered it.

"What's going on here?" Naruto was thoroughly confused; why did Konoha start to get blurry outside the alley?

Deciding that there was something wrong with this pseudo Konoha, he made his way to the alley he came from, opened the door at the end, and walked out. He closed the door behind him, turned to his right, and continued walking the halls.

As he was walking; he noticed something. Why were there way more doors on the right then there were on the left? Walking towards one of the first doors on the left, Naruto noticed the doors looked much more friendly and well maintained. Hoping he would be safe, he opened the door and walked in.

Naruto looked around the new room as one of his best memories replayed itself right in front of him.

 **-(o)-**

 **(P.O.V.: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Age: 59)**

 **-(o)-**

As he finished looking through his enchanted crystal ball, livid could not come close to the description of the feelings of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, at present.This was strange because those close to him know him to be a calm, rational man. To live through two shinobi wars and earn the titles of professor and Shinobi no Kami(God of Shinobi), on top of being the oldest active shinobi in an entire hidden village, one has to be calm and levelheaded in any and all situations. Regardless of this, the man wanted nothing more than to rip a few heads off and crush them into a fine mush. Those damned civilians crossed him for the _last_ time. They _spat_ upon the Will of Fire this village stood for! Deciding upon the course of action he would take in response, he flared his chakra in a specific pattern.

"Hokage-sama." came the voice of Dragon, the ANBU commander and Hiruzen's second in command.

"Place privacy seals." The professor ordered. Dragon did so wordlessly, turning back to his Hokage.

"You know of Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Hiruzen asked the commander.

"Affirmative, Hokage-sama," was his professional reply.

"I have a mission regarding him," the Hokage said seriously.

"For me, Hokage-sama?" Dragon asked, confused. Granted, he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but still. This is the kind of mission you assign a random genin team, _maybe_ a fresh chuunin, but _not_ the second most experienced killer in the entire village.

"Yes, for you, Dragon," he said breathlessly, a tone of exasperation clearly evident in his voice..

"What of this mission briefing requires privacy seals, Hokage-sama?" Dragon asked in his flat even tone.

"You know of the burden he carries?" Hiruzen was tiptoeing around this subject because anyone who didn't already know didn't need to. Naruto didn't need any more people trying to kill him than he already had. Hiruzen had become sick of the constant attempts on young Naruto's life.

 _ **FLASHBACK, ONE YEAR AGO**_

 _Hiruzen was lazily drawing on his pipe and reading the first of what might have been a long series of erotic novels, written by none other than Jiraiya. He lazed about every day since Naruto told him of the Kage Bunshin technique, and the Hokage, in his old age, wanted to milk the opportunity for all it was worth._

 _He sat up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he said._

 _Naruto walked in, a smile adorning his features. It seems he had been happy about something. "Guess what, Jiji? I finally got into the Academy!"_

 _The Hokage was honestly surprised. Six years old and he was already in the Ninja Academy? That was nothing short of astonishing, though, for Konoha, it was not entirely unheard of. Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang Sakumo Hatake and the jonin-sensei of Team 7 each year, if there_ was _a Team 7 that year, had actually_ graduated _the Academy and become a full-fledged genin when he was 6, rising to the rank of ANBU Captain by 14. Same went for the used-to-be prodigy of the Uchiha Clan Itachi, who graduated at the same age, going even farther than his counterpart, making Commander of the ANBU forces by the time he was 12, which, in the eyes of the grizzled war veteran, was nothing short of unprecedented._

 _He turned to Naruto with a smile on his face. "Good to hear, Naruto-kun. I am glad you have something to strive for." He ruffled Naruto's hair. They talked about various other things, and eventually Naruto left to do his own things, saying something about Teuchi and Ayame on his way out._

 _Hiruzen went back to his perverted book and continued reading while three clones did paperwork until about a half hour later, when Inu rushed in, saying something about Naruto being injured by a ninja representative from Kumogakure, the Great Hidden Village inhabiting the land around the mountains in the Land of Lightning._

 _Hiruzen summoned Cat, Boar and Bear, a reserve ANBU used to deal with international matters, which Hiruzen considered one. He quickly told them that they were to find Naruto, keep him safe and have the offender of his law taken to the T &I department to be interrogated by Ibiki Morino, the head there._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Hiruzen remembered that time vividly. He held no mercy to anyone who would openly defy his law, and that man should have been executed, but an order said that he was to return to Kumo. The Hyuuga Affair had taken its toll on everyone, himself included. Putting those thoughts aside and turning back to Dragon, he began to speak. "You are going to recover Naruto Uzumaki and take him to live with the very same person who has watched over him since he was kicked out of the orphanage. Find Inu, send him here, then recover the brat and bring him here as well. Those are your instructions."

Dragon bowed respectfully, moving toward the door. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I will be back before the end of the hour."

Hiruzen looked at his watch. Ten minutes left before then. He turned back to Dragon. "How about we make a bet? You can get back here in the next ten minutes, before the end of the hour, I will give up sake for the next two days. If you do not, you must spend an hour with Ibiki and Anko. Deal?"

Dragon shrugged, as if it did not matter. "OK. I will be back, though."

"Go then, and do what has been asked of you."

Hiruzen sat back in his chair to get some of the work done himself as Dragon left, dispelling the clone sitting there. He got to work doing the paperwork. Oh, the irony.

 **(P.O.V.: Hiashi Hyuuga. Age: 47)**

Dragon was running along the rooftops, heading for the war monument where he would no doubt find Kakashi, or Inu, as his code name suggested.

On the outside, Hiashi kept a calm demeanor, his face stoic as usual, but on the inside, he was fuming. Who else dared to touch the kid that no one else could see was the undoubted hero of the village? It seemed that the Hyuuga was the only one who knew the truth.

He did not agree with Minato's decision, but he'd bet the entire clan that if he was skilled enough and he was in Minato's place, he'd have done the same thing with Hinata, who had just been born at the time. He was tired of the civilians' attitude toward Naruto, and was honestly glad that he was able to do something about it. Anyone that dared to stand in his way was going to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter with rice on the side, of that he was certain.

As he ran, he noticed various villagers seemingly enjoying themselves more than usual. He got suspicious as he looked around to see if anything suspicious was going on. Finding nothing else out of the ordinary, he landed softly on the cobblestone pathway that led to where he was about to go and started walking, knowing someone was following him.

Soon enough he turned around, only to find himself face to face with Kakashi, none other than one of the two people he was looking for.

Kakashi looked around, then leaned in toward Hiashi's ear, whispering, "Someone took Naruto captive. The warehouse two miles north of here, next to, ironically, the ramen stand." Kakashi tried to leave immediately after, but Hiashi put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but this matter concerns you too. Hokage-sama has requested to see you at once. This is not something you can show up late to. And," he leaned in close to Kakashi's mask, "he said he'd have your head if you didn't show up within the next five minutes," he added for extra incentive to drive the point home. This was strange, because Hiashi was the most honest person in the clan, and to lie like that would justify the complete opposite, which, mind him, was very unbecoming of him. He was not happy about his decision either.

 _ **MEANWHILE, WITH NARUTO**_

For once, Naruto was actually slightly happy. A very good few memories he had seen, and more so than he had thought.

He was walking along the corridor that had seemed to reform itself out of nothing but the confines of his imagination a short while earlier when suddenly, the corridor disappeared, and in its place, a large metal gate rising over six hundred feet into the air stood before him; the only evidence of it being any sort of structure was the small sheet of paper on a nearby rock linking itself to the gate that read "SEAL" in kanji across the front.

Naruto warily approached the gate, only to find a tall man in a green battle kimono waiting for him. He had his scarlet hair in a ponytail, most of the excess falling down the front of his shoulders and stopping just above the chest. A nodachi was strapped to his back, and a small wakizashi hung from a sword belt on his right side. The man spoke after a time, but his voice was far deeper than Naruto expected. **"So the jailer finally arrives to taunt the prisoner. I've been waiting for you, kit. What took you so long?"**

Naruto was deeply confused, and didn't know what to make of this. He just responded. "I do not know either, but who are you?"

The man gave a deep chuckle, then unstrapped his sword belt and set it off to the side before moving to rest in a cross-legged sitting position. **"It would not be wise to tell you who I truly am yet, but know that I am here to help you. By your attitude, you have lived in fear all your life, have you not?"**

Naruto fervently nodded, sitting down to apparently get more comfortable. "It's just that everyone treats me like I'm some sort of monster, and I just don't understand it. How am I supposed to be a ninja when I'm repeatedly pushed back, never given a chance to show this village what I am made of? It just doesn't make any sense. I wish I knew the answer." Suddenly, Naruto's expression changed from one of sadness and confusion to one of excitement. 'Wait, do you know the answer? Please tell me you do!"

The man only shook his head lightly. **"I am sorry, but I do not know the answer to that. I do, however, know the journey to finding that answer. If you will follow me."** The man walked into the gate, his hair beginning to move behind him as he strode forward with an air of authority.

Naruto wondered what this man had in store for him as he walked into the sealed gate, not afraid in the slightest about what he might have to do next.

 **(P.O.V.: Hiashi Hyuuga)**

Dragon ran along the rooftops as fast as he could, trying to find Naruto. He then realized suddenly that the villagers that taunted him so loved pushing him away from the sight of others so they could try to beat him to death when no one else could see.

He found a secluded alleyway where he was hearing a significant amount of commotion and yelling. He ducked behind an air shaft and peered around it below the rooftop to get a good look at what was going on.

Some villagers were yelling at each other, and it seemed more than a few were drunk out of their minds. One villager took the time to try and hit a chunin sitting on a large metal crate inside the alleyway.

Then Hiashi clumsily remembered what Kakashi said. A warehouse two miles east of where he'd met Kakashi… that would be on the bad side of town, out near the place a lot of villagers liked to call the ghetto. Not surprising, considering Naruto lived in an old and rundown apartment complex in that area. Hiashi dashed off to find the warehouse.

 **(P.O.V.: Naruto Uzumaki)**

Naruto walked with the mysterious man as he unstrapped a sword from its belt near his waist. He then threw the blade at Naruto hilt first without warning. **"We need to start your training if you are to be set upon the right path. Take up the sword and prepare yourself. We will see if you can be made into a true shinobi."**

Naruto barely had time to catch the blade before the man was upon him. Naruto had enough sense to get the sword out of its sheath in time before the man struck.

The man came at him with the obvious intent to kill. He swung the sword elegantly downward as Naruto barely reacted in time to block the strike.

 **(P.O.V.: Hiashi Hyuuga)**

Hiashi landed next to a defunct construction sector of the rundown district where Naruto lived, looking for the warehouse Kakashi said Naruto had been taken to. He looked around for a few minutes before finding his location, a rundown warehouse where one wall was caved in and the ceiling was crumbling.

Hiashi quietly entered to find a chunin beating a body. Then light from the moon shone through a nearby window and onto the boy's face. Ten seconds later, the chunin was unconscious, more than half of his tenketsu closed.

Hiashi bent down and picked up an unconscious Naruto, who was bleeding in multiple areas. He was already starting to bleed out, and Hiashi knew that if he did not get back, and fast, that Naruto would probably die. He teleported out in a leaf shunshin.

 **(P.O.V.: Hiruzen Sarutobi)**

Sarutobi was doing paperwork a short while later when Hiashi burst in, Byakugan activated and his face looking as if someone had hit him with a water balloon, carrying an unconscious and half-dead Naruto on his shoulders.

Sarutobi was in a rage that instant. He took Naruto from Hiashi's shoulder and ran out the door as fast as he could, looking for the nearest hospital. The entire village felt the overwhelming KI of Sarutobi's rage that night, and many did not make it through those fifteen minutes, passing on because they killed themselves, not able to take the extreme anger radiating off the Sandaime Hokage.

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 1, everybody. Hope you like it. On all my other stories I've posted a must-read Author's Note detailing my first challenge to you, the readers. Read up, and then, if you feel like taking the challenge, contact me with your username so I can put it on the list. Then tell me when your story is up, and you're set!**

 **One more thing. A lot of people have wanted a good reading app for FanFIction. I've tried a bunch, but the one that really stands out is the one called ReadUp Free Fanfiction Books. It has a nice UI, is easy to understand, and has a smooth flow reading control. You can also change the font size and there are two font styles to choose from. You can also do other things like enable and disable a feature that allows you to use the volume up and down buttons to scroll up and down while reading, a feature that allows you to save for offline reading by clicking "Add to library", and a feature that lets you, as long as you have a connection, post a review for the chapter you are reading right from the app.**

 **Also, anyone who will be voting in the pairing decision needs to sign in before reviewing, and needs to make sure to submit their choice in the poll located on my profile AS WELL, so that I can more accurately track your decisions. Everyone MUST submit reasons for their choice, so that I know exactly why they want that characters. Do not ask for more than one at the moment, as pair/harem are not decided.**

 **Well, that's it for today, everybody. Keep your mind sharp and your writing tools sharper!**

 **-DuNamarSundavar**


End file.
